Unspoken
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: It is the unspoken moments between them that mean the most. My try at 100 Bones drabbles. Please read and review.


A/N: So many people are doing this that I decided to jump on the bandwagon as well and write 100 Bones drabbles

**A/N: So many people are doing this that I decided to jump on the bandwagon as well and write 100 Bones drabbles. So here we go. I do not own Bones in any way, shape, or form but if someone were to offer me Booth, I wouldn't turn him down. Please read, enjoy, and review.**

**Unspoken **

**#1 – Decadence **

He loved his milkshakes. Every time they'd go to the diner, he would order a chocolate milkshake. He didn't bother ordering two, he knew she could never and would never down a whole one by herself but he did know to leave the metal cup with the extra in it half full. He knew that she liked to finish it off for him. So as she eyeballed the cup, he handed it over to her without a word spoken. It was just understood between the two of them that what Booth didn't finish, she would.

**#2 – Symphony **

She loved listening to classical music. To her, Bach, Beethoven, and Rossini were Bon Jovi and Mick Jagger. She constantly played them at home and in the car. They were a guilty pleasure of hers. No one knew her liking for them, no one could no. She was supposed to be serious and work-focused. People like her didn't like music, even classical. So when he presented her with a little square box wrapped in a red bow for her birthday, she had no idea what could be inside. When she took of the paper and found that beneath the wrapping lay a CD of the top 50 composures, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a hug. He had known something about her that she had told no one. He knew her and the CD was proof.

**#3 – Bullets**

They had had a huge fight. She had said things and he had said things that they both probably shouldn't have. Their words had been like bullets ripping into their hearts. After their battle, they both walked away angry, something she had vowed never to do. It wasn't until she got the phone call from the hospital that her anger disappeared. Never before had she speeded, but she found that she was going eighty just to get to the hospital faster. When she pulled the curtain back in room 311, he smiled at her and she returned it. All was forgiven by just her being there with him.

**#4 – Lifeblood **

She was a forensic anthropologist. Blood, guts, and gore were her things like Hodgins' were bugs and dirt and Booth's was solving crimes. So when he was shot, she didn't expect any different of a reaction. However as she ripped his jacket off his chest and saw the red lifeblood staining his blue shirt purple, her heart stopped and for the first time in her life, she said a prayer to a God she didn't know.

**#5 – Repentance **

He had arrived on her doorstep with a take-out bag from the diner and a big goofy grin plastered on his face. She restrained a smile as she pulled the door open wider allowing him entrance into her apartment. She hated him because she knew he knew if he screwed up, all he had to do was show up at her place with take-out and a smile and all would be forgiven. And it was and she hated him for that.

**#6 – Chained**

She fought at the handcuffs that bound her to the wall. She struggled and wrung her hands until her wrists were dampened by sweat or blood or both. As the man hidden behind the masquerade of the ski mask came nearer and nearer with the brand, she screamed his name through her gag, pleading and praying that he would come rescue her just as always. As the brand scorched her skin and the stench of burnt flesh filled the air, only one thought – one name – pulsed through her mind: Booth.

**#7 – Innocence **

She watched as he lunged on top of his son and began to tickle him. His laughing screams for mercy filled the air and she couldn't help but smile. This was a part of him she never saw. Here he wasn't the F.B.I agent/ex assassin, he wasn't the arrogant partner, he wasn't the man who had just a day ago shot a killed a murder; here he was just himself – a father with his son.

**#8 – Inquiry **

His question had startled her. She hadn't thought of taking the job in Kenya, in fact, it hadn't even crossed her mind until that very moment. She bit her lower lip and looked at him through glassy eyes and he knew her answer.

**#9 – Trinket **

She rummaged through her carry-on looking for her book. As she was digging through her things, she came across a paper bag. She opened it and found a picture and a note. The note only said the following: Come home. She looked down at the picture and saw that it was one they had taken in a photo booth at a carnival he had drug her to. Her eyes fogged as memories of him flooded her mind. She knew she could only do one thing: go home.

**#10 – Home**

She looked out the plane window and smiled uncertainly. She hoped she had made the right choice by coming home. Home. "Come home," he had told her. Despite her best judgment, she usually always listened to him and here she was listening to him once again. She leaned back against the seat, closed her eyes, and smiled. She was going home. Home to be with him.

**A/N: What do you think so far? Is it worthy of reviews? **


End file.
